The Wings of Darkness
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Hitomi came back right after meeting Van, She has tried time and again to go back to the world she felt was home.She has a growing sence of dread that Van is in danger, Escaflowne calls forth a profacy of the dragons.Hitomi's only friend may destroy Gaia.
1. Prelude

The Wings of Darkness

Prelude

With the rise of the wing goddess

There shall come the Moonlight Shadow

A child of purity in darkness

To restore the balance between light and shadow

Descendants of Atlantis they rise

Wings of black and Mother of chance

The dragon she commands

Raises its voice in battle to defend or destroy

The weapon of Atlantis rises again

Will Gaia fall?

Will Gaia Survive?

Hitomi Kanzaki sat in her room as her new best friend lay across her floor. "Are you going to run again, Hitomi?" She shook her head. "No, Sherizad. I miss Van, I really want to go back to Gaia." She had nicknamed the tall American after Allen's guymellif. She was the only one who believed Hitomi's story about Gaia. Hitomi had been kicked out of her old school and was living between her parents place and Sherizad's. Sherizad was a transfer student who got into Hitomi's new school. She stood nearly 6' and had flowing crimson hair that was always held in a high warrior's tail, as she called it. Her emerald eyes were ringed in silver and her Native American halfbreed blood gave her a tanned complexion. Sherizad's eyes had closed as she fell into a gentle sleep, her body relaxing to a song out of time.

-Sherizad's Dream-

She and Hitomi stood side by side in the field of school as they looked up into a beam of golden light that rained down from the heavens, they were standing now in a new place. A forest older then the song that called her, rose around them and they suddenly stood before a group of people Sherizad had never seen before. Hitomi was hugging a tall male with black hair. He had gentle eyes and yet possessed a fierce look about him. He held a sword with a red crest that she couldn't make out from the distance but it looked like wings. She suddenly was snapped out of her dream-vision by Hitomi calling out her name.

-waking world-

"Sherizad" Sherizad started awake to answer Hitomi. "Wha?" Hitomi looked at her with her lighter green eyes. "What did you see?" Sherizad snorted. "We follow the light." Hitomi was used to her friends cryptic statements, the tarot reader knew she saw things that made sense to none but her. Sherizad's bones cracked and popped as she got to her full height before she looked at the clock-tower out the window her eyes glittering as her mind spun. "A little under an hour." She mumbled. "Huh?" Hitomi cocked her head to the side as Sherizad started to pack a bag.

"Hurry pack quickly, time will not wait for us."Hitomi darted around packing and preparing, she noticed Sherizad packing her large black duffel bag and grabbed her camping bag. It took them fifteen or so minutes to pack including Sherizad's need to grab her climbing gear, extra rope and her sword. The sword was a beautifully crafted long Kitana of black Damascus steel. She had inherited it from her grand-sire and used it in her first tournament. They were on the rail a few minutes later and on their way to wherever Sherizad knew they had to be. She led them towards the school, Hitomi didn't notice that Sherizad was humming a familiar lullaby. The song that was calling her was growing louder as she got closer to the point from her dream. The silvery-black crystal her great grand-mum had given her was beginning to warm against her breast bone. Hitomi followed Sherizad's lead the Americans long strides making Hitomi nearly run to stay beside her.

"Sherizad, slow down. I can't keep up, you may not be a sprinter but your still in damn fine shape." The halfbreed slowed her pace as they entered the track field and she suddenly stopped and set her bag down,gently removing the sword from his hiding place she strapped him properly in place.

"What's going on Sherizad?" Sherizad concentrated on her dream before looking at Hitomi, poking a spot between her breasts and feeling her crystal beneath her finger. "Send us to the word you wish to return to, for it is time. We must go." Hitomi's eyes widened and she grasped her crystal and pulled it so that it rested in her palm. "Gaia, Take us home. I want to see Van again." She wished and then the light appeared. The women grabbed hands as they were whisked away to a new world, and Sherizad felt that this would be the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. The woman in black

The Wings of Darkness

Chapter 1: The woman in black

-Last Time-

"What's going on Sherizad?" Sherizad concentrated on her dream before looking at Hitomi, poking a spot between her breasts and feeling her crystal beneath her finger. "Send us to the world you wish to return to, for it is time. We must go." Hitomi's eyes widened and she grasped her crystal and pulled it so that it rested in her palm. "Gaea, Take us home. I want to see Van again." She wished and then the light appeared. The women grabbed hands as they were whisked away to a new world, and Sherizad felt that this would be the adventure of a lifetime.

-Now-

The light carried them for what to Sherizad was a long time but she never saw the earth shimmer into extravagance in the sky or that the appearance of the "Mystic Moon" make a young king and the knight beside him make all speed possible for where the light touched down. Sherizad's eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, her sword being drawn. "We are not alone here." Sherizad's eyes scanned the terrain her eyes seeming to take on an eery glow with the light of the mystic moon reflecting an otherworldly hue. A sword came out of nowhere and clashed against Sherizad's, twisting, deftly she deflected the strike being sure to keep her body between her attacker and Hitomi. "Van! Lave her alone she is my friend!" The two fighters separated and sheathed their swords. "She is the only friend I have left." Hitomi said as she approached Van and gave him a grateful hug. To Sherizad she had fulfilled the dream and all was well. Allen noticed that both women were carrying bags and one was carrying a large bag slung over one shoulder and a smaller one in hand.

"Lets get these ladies out of the coming storm Van." Allen's voice brought Sherizad's attention to the man who was a couple inches taller then her near 6' height. "Lets go." Hitomi said as Sherizad seemed to be lost in thought. She found the knight handsome beyond what her world could offer, she needed a warrior and here stood from Hitomi's stories was one of the greatest in this one. Sherizad's thoughts were interrupted when Hitomi stumbled and she automatically reached out and steadied her. "Thanks." Something like a cross between a cat and a person cried out Hitomi's name and darted towards them. Sherizad's hand fell to her sword when Hitomi cried out what was apparently the cat-creatures name. "Murrel, Its so good to see you!" She relaxed and quickened her pace to follow Hitomi as the first drops made there way off her coat and into the dirt. "Hitomi its raining...We should get inside." And with that they boarded the Crusade. On the flight back to Freid the two women conversed quietly. "What do you think of Gaea?"Hitomi said in a low voice.

"Its beautiful and the way they obviously respect the sword I carry is something I admire." Sherizad's eyes gleamed with truth. "So, where are we going?" Sherizad asked as they reached the bridge. "Back to the Duchy of Freid." Hitomi smiled thinking of Shied the young son of the Duke. Sherizad's eyes scanned the terrain learning river locations and tracking their direction from reading the instruments. When they landed and DE-boarded Hitomi saw the monks praying in the light rain. On the walk to the palace it became gradually heavier until only Sherizad was dry in her duster, though her hair was soaked. Since she wore such a heavy jacket, Sherizad remained warm and toasty while the others began to catch chills. "Are you alright Hitomi?" Sherizad's voice was level and smooth, her mezzo tone seemingly musical to those that were unfamiliar with her. As they entered the temple they split up and were directed to their rooms to change and get ready for the evening meal, Sherizad was rooming with Hitomi until they prepared a room for her which they said would be ready come daybreak. The bed was massive enough to encompass both females with room to spare. Sherizad's eyes wandered to the windows and out into the worsening storm.

"Sherizad?"Hitomi's voice called her back from her thoughts, and she locked gazes with her worried friend. "Yes Hitomi?"she replied. "You seem lost in thoughts are you tired again?"Hitomi knew that Sherizad suffered from insomnia, it was one of their secrets and Hitomi also knew that Sherizad only slept when with some one. But Sherizad only smiled and nodded slightly, before loosening her sword belt and kicking her combat boots off. "Exhausted." After some more preparations such as removing most of her clothing until she was only in her spandex shorts and a sports bra Sherizad finally began to relax. She laid down with Hitomi and fell into a light but restful sleep until dawn when she heard someone coming down the hallway outside their room at a run. " Hitomi!" The person called and Sherizad was up and had her sword in hand when Murrel opened the door. "HITOMI!" She yelled and the girl in question sat up in bed startled, her hands already reaching for her tarot deck. "We are under attack! Its Zaibak!" Hitomi sprang out of bed to see that all of their belongings were still packed and ready to move at a moments notice.

Sherizad heard booted feet come running down the hallway and moved into a defensive stance, her body following a dance older then Gaea its self. Murrel ran to Hitomi and together they grabbed the couple bags and Hitomi pulled the cat-creature into the farthest corner of the room and took a deep breath. "Incoming..." Was all Sherizad said when the soldiers burst in and began to battle the tall woman. Her sword was gleaming in the light of the mystic moon as she charged soldier after soldier, either beheading them or ending their lives through some other painful move of her blade. Sherizad cleaved through the four men with only a grunt from her when she sliced through the air to clean her sword of the blood afterwords. "All clear for the moment." Was the cold reply that came from the redhead. "She killed them!" Murrel whispered harshly as the redhead cleaned her sword, turning to look Hitomi in the eyes. "This will only get worse before it gets better..." She drawled off a haunted look in her eye that Hitomi know meant she had seen something in her dreams that would affect the near future.

So, Hitomi nodded and picked up the bags and followed the redhead as she carved a path to the Crusade, that was until Sherizad heard a scream from one of the hallways off the main corridor near the center of the palace. Sherizad walked down the hall when she head the rapid running of small bare feet on solid stone coming towards her at an all out sprint. "Help me." It was the duke's son Shied. He was unarmed and holding a bleeding arm and had a group of soldiers chasing him laughing until they saw the woman at the end of the hall. To them it was something straight out of their nightmares, Sherizad tossed the boy to Hitomi when he reached her and started down the hall sword raised, a haunting gleam in her seemingly glowing eyes. "A dark spirit! RUN!" One of the youngest soldiers cried and turned to run only to be brought down by one of the other men. "Its only a woman men don't run we are dragon slayers!" They charged her only to see her seem to vanish in the shadows to reemerge behind them in the moonlight. " Come get me then." Hitomi knew that they were not very far from the Crusade and led the others that way managing to make it inside the ship without any further trouble, while with Sherizad she butchered them where they stood with a growing blood lust in her eyes. She made her way through the hall back to the path Hitomi told her about and began working her way towards the Crusade. Half way there she ran into another group of men that was lead by a single man with silver hair that seemed to be their leader. "Find the dragon men!"

She waited until they disbanded, leaving the silver haired man alone when she stepped out into the moon light bathing the room in a bloody light. Bodies were lying all around her and when their eyes met the man seemed to be stunned by her appearance and his crimson eyes were slightly wide as he took her in. Dilandou was stunned by this woman, she had seemed to appear out of no where and had a blood-lust in her eye, the gleam that was reflected in his own. "Who are you?"He said. "Sherizad" her cool voice replied, her sword gleaming in the now bloody moonlight. "You killed my men." He said with a bored tone as she approached him. "I did." "You attacked my friends."She stated. "I did." They were standing inches from one another, their swords drawn and waiting, searching for that single moment of weakness. When the clouds passed the moon they attacked,swords and bodies clashing in a movement as old as death its self. Again and again they attacked and defended, this was the dance to the death. "Your good woman I commend your skill."Dilandou grunted as they clashed again with swords over head, another inch or so and he would be kissing the frustrating woman. "As are you. What is your name?" She breathed as they grew even closer together. A single sword could barely be inserted between them now. "Dilandou."And Sherizad even surprised herself when she leaned forwards and kissed him. His grip on his sword slackened and he nearly dropped it, then he growled and joined into the kiss. They kissed like they fought, viciously. She nipped his lip and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. When they broke the kiss and backed up they were both panting for breath.

They dimly heard others calling their names heading towards the room when they both turned and ran back to their respective sides. "Lord Dilandou!" "Sherizad!"Sherizad ran the entire way to the Crusade and barely made it aboard before they departed. As Sherizad walked through the ship towards the bridge some of the fighters looked at her with shock in their eyes, some of them had seen the carnage she had left behind. As she entered the bridge Allen turned to see her and reddened slightly to see how little she was actually wearing. "Sherizad!" The men in the room froze when her name was called out and Hitomi hugged the slightly sweated woman. "Hitomi I am fine, it will take more then that to phase me." Hitomi smiled and squeezed tighter for a moment before releasing her. "I am glad to hear that because we are only at the start of all the trouble or so Allen says."Sherizad nodded and Hitomi escorted her back to their former room below with all the men watching the tall warrior. After a shower and getting dressed Sherizad sat on deck as the ship plowed through the night, heading to Fortuna temple deep in the mountains of Freid. They would land in only a couple hours and the duke himself was aboard. When they crossed paths in the hallway he had nodded at her and she had given him a respectful nod in turn, her large body moving fluidly down the corridor.

As she entered the war room Allen looked up at her and gestured to a seat near Van. "Now we are all here and we can finish the meeting, Sherizad I know you probably will hear from Hitomi what was said here so I wont repeat it. But when we get to Fortuna the duke has asked if you would protect his son while we tour the main temple to see what we can do to help." She thought about it for a moment before nodding gesturing for him to continue. After the meeting the separated to eat and rest depending on their preference. Sherizad was eating a small steak and some mashed potatoes when a shadow fell over her plate. "You made quite a mess back there girly." One of the fighters said as he plopped next to her. Her green eyes locked on to his brown, sending a shiver up his spine. "I did what I did to protect. I have no shame in that."was all she said before she absolved into her meal and ignored him. The men avoided Sherizad with a passion and refused to include her in there games, but it didn't bother Sherizad at all. She rather spent her time with Hitomi and Shied. The young duke was enamored with the female warrior, he began to teach him how to use his blade to his advantage when they heard the message over the loud speaker. "we are now landing at Fortuna temple"

When they DE-boarded Sherizad's eyes were darting around as she seemed to be seeking something in the massive temple complex. Sherizad's hand rested on her sword hilt as they separated and headed in different directions. Shied took Sherizad into the carved rock halls and showed her his favorite statue that sat at the core of the temple. When Sherizad saw it she froze up and her eyes glazed over, as the statues eyes flashed crimson. " He is here." She mumbled as cracks began to appear in the stone as Shied hid behind her leg when he heard a growling noise coming from the statue. Sherizad heard a voice in her head, its resounding tones seeming to melt her bones. _'Come to me my fallen one, I will love you for you. Despite your bloodstained destiny I will love you._' Sherizad's eyes focused and she locked eyes with the rising beast, Its black armor glinting with a seemingly red tint to it. She nodded and stepped forth lost to some inner madness that was driving her towards the beast. When she moved slightly the light flooded the room from the doorway, revealing the beast for what it was. A beautiful black dragon with red eyes was crouching in the ruins of the destroyed stone, its body coiled into the smallest possible space. Sherizad's eyes met his once again the voice filled her head,its sultry tones driving away the doubts and sadness in her heart. '_ My fallen I have waited here for you since my former draconian died. You revived me from my exile from this world.'_ Before she could answer she heard the alarm bells ringing. "Its Zaibak. They are attacking."

The words startled Sherizad into looking at Shied, his frightened blue eyes meeting her hazy emerald. "We must escape." He said, his eyes locking on the dragon and finally seeing it for the first time and knowing why it seemed so familiar to him. "It looks like the Escaflowne only black."The dragon looked at the human woman he was meant to serve and wondered if she meant this boy to be his pilot. "How do we escape Shied, There is no way we can get all the way across the compound back to the Crusade without having to kill a lot of people." Shied thought about it but before he could answer the dragon turned his head and lifted his wing to be seen, they were black as night with red on the inner skin giving him a demonic look. The gem he carried was a emerald instead of a red like Escaflowne. "That's it. We will fly out." She said as she walked towards the dragon and touched him gently on his front leg. "Come on Shied, We are outta here." The cockpit was atop his back so Sherizad had Shied climb on to her back and climbed up the dragons leg and up his shoulder. "We are in." The dragon felt her take the controls in her hands and pumped his mighty wings once to test them. Shied pointed to a massive switch on the wall and Sherizad flipped it with the dragons tail. The ceiling began to retract filling the room with sunlight, Sherizad knew that Hitomi was nearby but not on the ground. '_There is a brother dragon nearby, I have fought beside him before._' She nodded and he opened his wings once again and Sherizad tugged the controls up towards her chest. "Up boy." And with those simple commands the black dragon lept into the sky and beat his mighty wings to clear the domed room he had been imprisoned in.

Hitomi was sitting behind Van as the Escaflowne flew over the battlefield when a loud sound of stone moving against stone rocked the battlefield. Hitomi looked to see the black shape rising into the sky and the vision from her card reading came back to her in a flash. The black wings beat the air into submission as the shape rose further into the blood-red sky. The dragon was recognized for what it was when it cleared the crest of the mountain that protected the temple from the outside world. Dilandou was in awe of the beast as it hovered there, its gleaming armor seemingly soaking in the bloody daylight. His eyes widened as he recognized the woman who sat its back s the one who had fought him and held her own against his dragon slayers, the monks fell to the ground weeping. The dragon of death had been awoken and it flew once again, it was sure to bring forth the end of the world. "Gaea have mercy on us all, My son you must survive this day to become the next Duke."The duke said as he lie in a pool of his own blood, it slowly widening beneath him. As he gasped for breath the sword in his hand fell to his side and he lay still with one final thought crossing his mind. '**I will see you again my love, here I come.' **And with that the Duke of Freid died. Shied felt something tear at his heart and let out a mournful cry as his eyes fond his fathers body on the battlefield. "Take us to the Crusade Dragon." Sherizad's voice called him back to the present as they flew over the battlefield and took up hovering over the get away ship. The Crusade was taking off and climbing fast, as its men tried to fight off all the Zaibak troops that had gotten on board.

Sherizad guided the dragon to fly beside the cockpit for a moment so that they could plainly see her and Shied before she pulled hard and they vanished into the bleeding sky. The guymellif unit that had been following the Crusade now peeled off after the new dragon. Sherizad's eyes were closed as she flew, the controls in her hands were warm, then she felt it the intent to harm her coming from behind her. "Hang on Shied they have come after us." Shied tightened his hold on her legs as the dragon barrel rolled and seemed to cry out. "We need a weapon." She felt the dragon in her mind as they rolled, smacking a guymellif with his tail. _'I can only use my weapons when you find your chosen pilot.'_ She growled and yanked on the controls and the dragon folded his wings and they fell. Dilandou was flying behind her in his red guymellif when seeing the dragon fall, set something off in his heart. "Fly you stupid beast." He growled, not realizing that someone had heard him. His second in command smiled slightly hearing his commander's words. 'There is hope for you you yet Lord Dilandou.' Mean while across the battlefield one other was holding his heart as it beat wildly in his chest. Folken tried to breath as his heart hammered in his chest, the robotic arm clutching his chest. "Show me the battlefield." His voice was smooth despite his pain. The screen lit up and the crew gasped, there was a new dragon on the battlefield and it was falling.

Something in him reached out to the falling beast, his voice floated through Sherizad's mind waking something deep within. 'Wake now dragon, come to me I will guide your path.' The stone around Sherizad's neck began to glow and both her and the dragon were bathed in its darkness. "What the hell is going on, who was that?" The dragon roared and rolled opening his massive wings. Folken gasped when he heard a woman's voice reach back through the connection. '_I am Sherizad, the dragon is mine. Who are you?_' One of the crew gasped when a darkness seemed to engulf the dragon and those men who followed it. "The dragon slayers. My lord what is happening?" Folken reared his head back thinking of the profacy that the emperor had shown him this morning. "The dragon." was the only thing he said when Escaflowne flew into the line of sight and into the cloud of darkness, Hitomi guiding them into its center. "Van, she is here I know it." The dragons nearly collided when they met in mid air. Hitomi and Sherizad sharing a look seemingly out of time. "We need to catch up to the Crusade." Van yelled and Sherizad nodded pointing to the west of them. "That way Van."Hitomi said into his ear. He pulled the controllers and the dragons headed west at breakneck speeds. '_I have a name my fallen goddess, I am Wrath._'


	3. The Heart Awakens

The Wings of Darkness

Chapter 2: The Heart Awakens

-Last Time-

Hitomi and Sherizad sharing a look seemingly out of time. "We need to catch up to the Crusade." Van yelled and Sherizad nodded pointing to the west of them. "That way Van."Hitomi said into his ear. He pulled the controllers and the dragons headed west at breakneck speeds. '_I have a name my fallen goddess, I am Wrath._'

-Now-

They had caught up to the Crusade with ease, Sherizad landed hard on the deck of the ship. She walked her dragon into the guymellif bay and parked it in an empty space. Shied had to be passed down to Hitomi so she could get down. "Its beautiful." Hitomi said as she looked the dragon over. They joined the rest in the command room, the moment they saw Sherizad though they went silent. "That dragon is ancient armor, a weapon of nearly unlimited power." Allen said looking Sherizad in the eye. "Wrath will serve none but me, though should I find trust in someone. He will fly with me, as Van does for Hitomi." She said eyes cool but a flame danced within. Allen smiled and chuckled, they shook hands. None of the others understood what they had actually said. Van had an idea but he decided to ask Hitomi after the meeting. When the meeting was over and he saw the redhead leave with one of the monks on board, he quickly waived Hitomi over. "Do you have any idea what went on when you two arrived?" Hitomi asked as she smiled at him. "Yes, That dragon is just like Escaflowne. But it has no pilot. So until she chooses one she will fly alone." Hitomi was awed, Murrel snorted she couldn't believe how simple it was.

"Thanks Van." they went to eat dinner, laughing and enjoying their freedom. Sherizad sat and spoke to the monk. "We must get Duke Shied home before Zaibak gets there. The treasure sword and all that it guards must be used to protect our people. The Crusade will take us an hours flight from the capital, will you take the Duke the rest of the way? I beg you, he looks to you for strength." She thought but then she heard Wrath's voice in her mind. _We should do this, the child brought us together. Something good will come of going. _She smiled before speaking. "I will personally fly Shied home. But in payment, I must be allowed to fly unchallenged by your people." He was astonished she asked for nothing grand in return. "Gladly will we grant you that. Blessings of Atlantis upon you child." She smiled and they parted, she found Shied staring out a window. "Losing one's parent is a truly life altering thing." He turned to look at her his blue eyes clouded by tears, he launched himself into her arms to cry into her vest. "Hush Child, your pain will ease. But there is much weight on your shoulders."She soothed and crooned lullabies when he calmed down and pulled back. "How did you get so wise?" Sherizad laughed softly before replying. "Darkness forged me into what stands before you. Wisdom can come in many forms, the most precious is that of forgiveness." He smiled. She continued. "I will be flying you home." His eyes widened, and his training forced him to pose a question. "What was your price?" She chuckled, eyes lit by amusement.

"To fly unchallenged." Shied smiled. It cost his people nothing, but was a benefit to see the graceful dragon fly. "I would be honored if you would fly over whenever you choose." She smiled and hugged him to her. "Come on little one we can dart off a little early." He laughed and went and got dressed. He asked to stop a moment in the communications room and made a short call. He met up with her on the landing deck, Shied could see the sword on her hip. He waived and she tossed him a looped rope. He held on and walked up the dragon's shoulder and into the cockpit. Shied noticed some of his countries Guymellif units flanking the Crusade. He saw Hitomi and Van waiving he waived back,then he saw the dragon's wings open and a moment later they were off the deck and circling above the ship. The units scattered at the dragon's wings opening and when it threw itself into the sky a few moments later. The dragon flew with the escort easily out distancing them.

Wrath was allowed to land in the royal court. His black armor glinting in the light. "Are you hungry Sherizad?"Shied asked as the woman dismounted her dragon. She thought for a moment before replying. "Yes actually I am. I didn't get a chance to eat anything on the ship." he spoke to a couple of servants and they made a leisurely pace to the dining hall where lunch was being served. They had only gotten into their first plate when a herald came in. "Duke Shied, may I present Lord Folken of the Zaibak Empire." The man who strolled into the room was a lovely specimen. He had silver hair that brushed his waist in a Que, he had beautiful silvery-blue eyes that gleamed in the light. "Lord Folken, please join us. Are you hungry?" The man bowed softly his robe shielding most of his form from the woman's eyes. "I am rather famished Duke Shied. Who may I ask is this lovely Lady." She smiled but said nothing as was polite until she was introduced. "This is my friend Sherizad. She is a guest in my home." The woman before him had crimson hair that was tailed in the fashion of a seasoned warrior. "Sherizad is my warrior title, I would have the two of you call me by name. I am Yue."

Her voice was sultry and pleasant, he noticed she was no small stature woman. And that pleased him also. "Lady Yue. Please call me Folken." Shied only smiled now he knew her real name and it was as strong as she was. They actually enjoyed the luncheon, talking on state matters and playing nice. "So, Lady Yue. I wondered if you are a guymellif pilot." She thought for a moment then heard Wrath in her head. '_Yes and no, you are a wing-goddess, you are born of the mystic moon. But you are not a pilot._' She smiled before speaking. "No, I am not a pilot Lord Folken. But I am a Wing-goddess, I was born on the mystic moon." Folken was astonished, she might be the one who spoke with him. "Were you on the battlefield three days ago. When a great dragon rose?" She smiled at him, her dual-colored eyes glinting. "It was you..We heard you." He realized she had grasped his robotic arm without fear or disgust. "I must beg you for proof and your forgiveness of that request." She smiled and lead him back to the courtyard. When he saw Wrath his eyes widened and he knelt before her, his clawed robotic hand holding one of hers. "Goddess, I must ask if you have chosen your warrior." She smiled at him, and gently grasped two of his claws. "No. But I would like to extend to you an invitation from my dragon. We ask you to fly with us."

Folken smiled, his mouth dry, licking his lips he spoke again. "I would be honored Great Lady." She smiled and they climbed into the cockpit, she took the controls and he fitted his body against her back. With one beat of the dragon's wings they were airborne and with a second they were soaring. They looped and whirled, Wrath's wings showing them both freedom. Sherizad grasped Folken's hands and slid them into the controls. "Show me how you fly!" and she let go, her hands coming to rest on his thighs. He truly tried to out think the dragon but the dragon never balked at any move he could come up with. She reached out with one hand and rested it on his. "You fly wonderfully." She was pressed against him and when he looked down their lips were a few centimeters apart. "Lady." Her lips touched his and both were lost, Wrath twisted one wing throwing the two into each other. And he felt both had one hand on the controls and the other on one another's bodies. Sherizad had twined her fingers in his silver mane, Folken's was grasping her hip. When they came apart both had glazed eyes. "Incredible..."Came her voice, he chuckled. "I agree."

When they landed both were panting from the heated kisses they shared, helping Yue down from her dragon Folken held her to him. "You set my blood aflame." She smiled at him, her dual-colored eyes shining. "You make my soul burn." Shied smiled, they reminded him of a picture of his parents he had hidden in a secret drawer. "I will have to depart soon, if I expect to catch up to my companions." They spent a few more minutes talking, Sherizad kneeling before the young Duke to kiss his forehead. "Rule well, Little One." He smiled and she turned and lept into her dragon, with a few beats of his mighty wings they were nothing but a gleaming speck in the sky.

Sherizad's eyes gleamed in joyous relevance. She had had such a wonderful kiss with the warrior. Wondering what drove her to kiss the two men, had her raising her eyebrow. "Insane... I've kissed two totally different warriors and I can't decide which one I liked kissing more.." Wrath chuckled in her thoughts. _My poor goddess._ The dancing wind allowed her to catch up to the Crusade easily. "Hitomi? I'm back." The lithe sprinter joined her a bit later and Sherizad was conflicted to tell her of the male she had met. "Hitomi... I met someone today when I took Shied home." She described the man to her, including his respectful words and a slow smile lit her face. "Your really happy Sherizad. You almost never smile anymore." The crimson haired woman smiled again, the expression changing her face drastically. Allen and Van heard deep honest laughter, standing in the doorway. They saw Sherizad holding her belly laughing, Hitomi blushing but her lighter laughter floated around the room. "May I ask what is so funny?" Allen asked and Sherizad's dual-colored eyes met his. "Hitomi and I were comparing the types of men we admire. And we found an agreeing trait and it amused us." Hitomi was leaning on the Red-head's hip, her arm around her waist. "And what trait be that, Ladies?" Both voices answered as one. "Honor." Their eyes widened as the two men looked at one another.


End file.
